moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Puss in Boots (2011)
(Australia) |distributor = Paramount Pictures |budget = $130 million |gross = $554,709,226|image = }}Puss in Boots is a 2011 computer-animated adventure Western film produced by DreamWorks Animation. The film was released in theaters on October 28, 2011 in 3D format.The ilm tells us the story of Puss in Boots, whom we now from the films about Shrek. The slogan of the film is "Before Shrek was..." Plot The movie tells us about the adventures of Puss before he met Shrek and Donkey. At first, little Puss lived in the orphanage there he got acquainted with Humpty Alexander Dumpty. They became friends and they both dreamed about the golden goose eggs. The golden goose produce these eggs. But to reach it was possible only with the help of the magic beans. After few years people began to think that Puss in Boots was a crimanal. It happened because of the deceit of Humpty Alexander Dumpty. Puss in Boots recognized that the outlaw couple Jack and Jill had the magic beans. He wanted to steal them but he met his former friend Humpty Dumpty and Kitty Softpaws who secretly admired puss. The trio stole the beans from Jack and Jill. With the help of them they went after golden eggs. But they were too heavy that's why they took the goose with them. When they had rest from their adventures then during a dance puss and kitty get close and after humpy was asleep the two cats quietly threw aside their belts boots and his hat and had a little mouth to mouth Jack and Jill suddenly came up behind Puss and knock him out.When Puss wakes up, he tracked Jack and Jill back to his old hometown, where he learned that Humpty Dumpty deceived him again. He wanted to revenge to Puss and his hometown. Puss recognized that the Golden Goose's mother would come to the town and destroy it trying to get her baby back. Puss with the help of Kitty Softpaws and thought again Humpty Dumpty saved the town. But in the end Humpty Dumpty fallen from the big height had been turned into a golden egg, which the mother takes with her along with the chick. Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws then went out of town to find a new life together. Cast *Antonio Banderas - Puss in Boots (voice) the main protagonist. *Salma Hayek - Kitty Softpaws (voice) the love interest of Puss. *Zach Galifianakis - Humpty Dumpty (voice) the mastermind, and also the main antagonist. *Billy Bob Thornton - Jack (voice) the secondary antagonist. *Amy Sedaris - Jill (voice) the teirtary antagonist. *Constance Marie - Imelda (voice) *Guillermo del Toro - Moustache Man / Comandate (voice) *Rich Dietl - Bounty Hunter (voice) *Ryan Crego - Luis (voice) *Tom Wheeler - Bartender / Hotel Owner / Mean Boy / Wagon Driver / Rodrigo (voice) *Conrad Vernon - Raoul / Soldier (voice) *Tom McGrath - Bar Thief (voice) *Bob Joles - Giuseppe (voice) *Latifa Ouaou - Crazy Woman / Mean Girl / Milk Lady / Little Boy (voice) *Robert Persichetti Jr. - Ohhh Cat (voice) (as Bob Persichetti) Video games Nowadays there are two video games which is connected with "Puss in Boots". It's Puss in Boots, developed by Blitz Games, and released by THQ on October 25, 2011 for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii and Nintendo DS. And Fruit Ninja: Puss in Boots, a Puss in Boots-themed Fruit Ninja video game is for Android devices. Interesting facts The main character, Puss, makes a "P" as his signature; a signature very similar to the "Z" El Zorro makes. Mother Goose appears in the film."Puss in Boots" was originally published as a story in the "Mother Goose Fairytales" by Charles Perrault. Amy Sedaris, who voices Jill, also voiced Cinderella in Shrek the Third. References *About Puss in Boots *Puss in Boots on yahoo *Pus in Boots Reviews External links * Trailers * Official Website 1000px-Dreamworks Animation 2010 open matte.png Category:2011 films Category:Animated features released by DreamWorks SKG Category:Animated films Category:American animated films Category:Oscar nominated films Category:Best Animated Feature nominated films Category:DreamWorks films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:2011 animated films Category:Shrek (franchise) Category:Shrek films Category:Animated spin-offs